Erik Killmonger (Earth-2004)
History Erik Stevens, born N'Jadaka, was the son of Wakandan Prince N'Jobu and an unknown American woman, though the latter was wrongfully incarcerated and died in prison. Raising his son in Oakland, California, Stevens' father nevertheless promised the young boy that he would one day take him to Wakanda, claiming that the sunsets there were the most beautiful in the world. Stevens had also found N'Jobu's book which featured many secrets from Wakanda, including N'Jobu's own Royal Ring and the way to enter the secret country. While Stevens was growing up, N'Jobu had made the decision to bring the weapons of Wakanda to the rest of the world so the African Americans who had so little power could rise up and fight back. To do all this, N'Jobu made an alliance with Ulysses Klaue to get into Wakanda and steal their Vibranium, resulting in several Wakandan deaths, although Stevens was unaware of this and continued playing with his friends. Unbeknownst to Stevens, T'Chaka learned about his father's treachery from James, who was secretly T'Chaka's confident Zuri and had gained the trust of N'Jobu to learn of his plans against Wakanda. T'Chaka went to Oakland and confronted his brother at his apartment, threatening to return him to Wakanda to face punishment. In response, N'Jobu attempted to kill Zuri, however, T'Chaka reacted by impaling N'Jobu with his Panther claws, killing him. Unaware of his father's death, Stevens was playing basketball with his friends when he saw the Royal Talon Flyer above their apartment complex and rushed inside, where he found his father lying dead on the floor with Panther claws in his chest. Devastated over the death of the only family he had left, Stevens had held his father's body and cried, before recovering his father's diary with his Royal Ring as well as everything Stevens ever needed to know about Wakanda. Graduating from Massachusetts Institute of Technology, Stevens attended United States Naval Academyin Annapolis before joining the United States Navy SEALs. Within the Navy SEALS, Stevens was sent to Afghanistan, Iraq and Africa where he had the highest count of confirmed kills than everyone from his unit. Stevens also participated in several homeland missions in the United States of America. Eventually, Stevens was recruited into the Joint Special Operations Command ghost unit associated with the CIA as a highly skilled black ops mercenary. Operating within the JSOC unit, he went off the grid in order to commit assassinations and take down foreign governments for US behalf. As the highly-skilled soldier, Stevens was responsible for eliminating dozens of the hostiles, cutting his skin with tribal Crocodile Scarring, with one for each kill. Due to his savagery, while serving within the military, Stevens had eventually gained the nickname Killmonger. He would later rally an army to try and take Wakanda from its new king, T'Challa following the death of T'Chaka. He dueled T'Challa for the throne, and was temporality victorious, beliving he had successfully taken the throne and killed The former King. However, T'Challa returned, and finally defeated Killmonger in combat. Killmonger , instead of yielding, threw himself off the cliff, and was presumed dead, though none looked for his body. In reality, Killmonger survived, and went into hiding with his long time ally, Klaue. The Mind Games Killmonger was one of many teleported to the planet Sakaar by Shadelock for his event, The Mind Games. After killing his way out of the bloodbath, Killmonger set out to find Black Panther, knowing that he had another chance to kill the king thanks to Shadelock. He attacked the king by a lake, while he was fetching water for the Avengere, and attempted to kill him. After a fight by the lake, Black Panther was victorious, and attempted to explain what the Avengers had been told by Otto Octavius before his murder; that the games were nothing more than an illusion so Shadelock could kill off most his potential threats. Killmonger ended up believing T'Challa, and joined him at the Avengers mini base in a cave. When the United forces of the Avengers, Fantastic Four, X-Men and allies of Victor Von Doom, they sought to escape the games, Killmonger among them. During the battle with Galactus, Killmonger was stabbed and mortally wounded. With final purpose, he died in the arms of the king. Death of his FatherEdit Category:Earth-2004 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-2004 Category:Killed in The Mind Games Category:Killed by Galactus Category:Versions of Erik Killmonger